


All was golden in the sky

by BardsandNoble



Series: Rane Week [4]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Picnic, dalton big bang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsandNoble/pseuds/BardsandNoble
Summary: Day 4 - Rane: Picnic





	All was golden in the sky

A tranquil spring breeze cooled the quiet corner of the Dalton grounds where two students were enjoying a serene Sunday. Reed had arranged everything; there was a thermos of green tea, some fresh fruit, and he had even called in a favor with Kurt in order to secure some chocolate chip cookies. They reclined on a plush blanket under an oak tree, enjoying the peace and each other’s company greatly. It was difficult for Shane to appreciate anything more than having the most beautiful person he’d ever met rest his head on his chest, his strawberry-blond curls appearing vibrant and golden in the glow of the afternoon sun. Reed stayed comfortable there tracing nonsensical patterns across Shane’s stomach for some time before lifting his head and turning to face Shane.

“What is it, my love?” Shane asked, brushing a strand of hair behind his boyfriend’s ear.

Reed’s eyes twinkled cheerfully. “Nothing, I just missed seeing your face.”

Shane practically swooned. He pulled Reed closer until his small body was draped over his own, where they stayed lazily kissing and blissfully losing track of time in each other’s lips.


End file.
